


tattoos and flowers

by etislem_18



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etislem_18/pseuds/etislem_18
Summary: "The pads of her fingers drifted over the smooth expanse of Sebastian’s stomach, then up over the colorful patches of skin on his chest, then down his arm, and back to the start of the circuit. She’d gotten a brief glimpse of the tattoos that adorned his upper chest and traveled down his arms, but in the darkness of the night and the frenzy of their bodies, she hadn’t gotten a good look. She wanted to ask about them, but couldn’t bear to wake him just yet."...Or, an unconnected series of fluffy one-shots about Sebastian's tattoos, and how the Farmer is very interested in them.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. the robin

His skin was like alabaster under her tanned fingertips.

The pads of Lennox’s fingers drifted over the smooth expanse of Sebastian’s stomach, then up over the colorful patches of skin on his chest, then down his arm, and back to the start of the circuit. She’d gotten a brief glimpse of the tattoos that adorned his upper chest and traveled down his arms, but in the darkness of the night and the frenzy of their bodies, she hadn’t gotten a good look. She wanted to ask about them, but couldn’t bear to wake him just yet.

Sebastian dozed next to her; a long arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her to him, even in his sleep wanting to be closer to her. As if subconsciously, he needed to touch her, to feel her next to him.

They’d returned from the long ride to Zuzu City, the air between them heavy and electric as she’d wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his shoulder, his hips between her thighs. After he’d confessed his feelings, they’d kissed for a long time, breaking apart to take heavy, panting breaths before greedily returning to each other’s lips.

Somehow, they’d ended up on the ground.

Somehow, she’d ended up missing her shirt.

Somehow, his tight black jeans had become unbuttoned as he’d moved over her.

Knowing where they would surely end up, and not wanting a public indecency charge, Lennox had put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back, smiling at the confusion and deep, deep longing in his eyes. She sobered, pressing a small, soft kiss to his lips, met his gaze with meaning and intent, and said, “Take me home.”

He’d given her a gentle half-smile, then pushed off the ground, offered her a hand, and pulled her to him for another lazy, searing kiss that had her knees wobbling.

They’d ended up at the farm.

Their clothes ended up scattered on the floor.

He’d ended up buried inside her, both of them groaning in desire and pleasure, touching, touching, touching – never getting enough.

That had been hours ago. She should be getting up to tend the farm soon, but couldn’t bear to lift her head away from his heartbeat.

Sebastian stirred next to her, pressing a sleepy kiss to her forehead as he turned to face her. His eyes weren’t open yet, but his fingers trailed over naked ribs, over her bare hip, and pulled her thigh up to hitch over his own.

“wh’time’sit?” he muttered.

“Almost five,” she smiled against his lips.

He groaned and buried his face in her neck.

She giggled, then said, “Good morning, sleepy.”

He cracked an eye at her. “Oh, I’ll make it a good morning for you,” he smirked.

Lennox felt the zap of desire straight through her body and smiled back at him, silently raising an eyebrow in challenge. His dark grin was answer enough as he rolled her to her back and disappeared beneath the sheets.

Thoughts of the beautiful artwork on his body quickly left her mind. A good morning, indeed.

…

She was late to feed the chickens, milk the cows and goats, and collect the truffles that the pigs had found, but the new sprinkler system was working just fine, and she had planted last week, so she figured that taking a day off to spend with Sebastian to bask in their newfound relationship would be fine.

He had all but pushed her out the door, promising to have coffee and breakfast ready when she returned. He’d pressed a kiss to her lips, then spun her around, nudging her toward the door and giving her a pleasantly firm smack to the rear.

“Take your time,” he said with an easy, knowing grin, “but don’t dawdle too much. I want to see if I can make you make that noise again.”

She blushed but tossed a wink over her shoulder as she headed out.

When she got back, Sebastian was placing bowls of oatmeal with fruit and fresh milk on the table. He handed her a steaming cup of coffee, but honestly, she was way too distracted by his bare chest. He noticed her stare and smirked.

“Sorry, I had to throw my shirt in the wash. Small mishap with the milk.”

“The mishap worked out in my favor,” she muttered as she stepped in for a kiss.

Looking at Sebastian’s surprisingly muscled chest was nice, but again, she was distracted by the splashes of ink – mostly black or shades of gray, but one large pop of color over his heart.

She blurted: “What do your tattoos mean?”

He smiled, but took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm before guiding her to the table to eat. “A lot of things, honestly.” His dark eyes rose to hers. “What do yours mean?”

Of course he had seen the colorful flowers, the scripted text of a quote that sprawled over her back, a veritable meadow that canvassed her body, when he’d flipped her over and –

“I asked you first,” Lennox sang, trying to push down the rising flush as she remembered exactly _what he had done, the noises she made last night_ as she stepped away from him and snagged a blueberry from the bowl nearest her, popping it in her mouth with a flirtatious smile as she sat down and grabbed a spoon.

“Ha, ha,” he snarked, rolling his eyes and sitting across from her. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. A look of slight nervousness passed over his face as he asked, “Do you like them?”

Lennox smiled and nodded, lifting the first bite of breakfast to her lips. She chewed. It was surprisingly good. “I have a thing for boys with tattoos, piercings, and motorcycles.” She winked over her spoon.

Sebastian smirked back at her as he quickly tucked into his own breakfast. She noted with interest that he added extra honey, milk, and blueberries to his oatmeal. Her man had a sweet tooth, it seemed.

“Check, check, and check,” he said around a mouthful of gooey oatmeal, not breaking eye contact as he licked the empty spoon before putting it in his mouth and sucking it clean.

Lennox’s eyes narrowed – _so that’s how he wants to play it._ His smirk – that Yoba-damned smirk – told her that he knew exactly what he was doing.

She finished her oatmeal and leaned back, watching him eat. “So?”

“So…?” he trailed off, looking back to her.

“What do they mean?” Lennox asked, sticking her tongue out at him. “I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours.”

He leaned back, a sad smile gracing his handsome face. He took a deep breath, and then pointed to his wrist, where a snarling wolf blended into a mountain stream. Above the water, on his forearm, stood a serene group of pine trees, and above that, stretching to his shoulder and collar bone, mountains rose and touched a flaming sun. Three birds lazily circled on his bicep.

His voice was soft, contemplative as he started. Lennox absorbed the details, greedily gobbling up the exquisite detail the artist had rendered onto Sebastian’s skin. Although the sleeve was done in black in white, it looked stunningly real. She could almost see the flowing water, feel the wind whisper through the trees, bask in the gentle sunlight streaming through the branches.

“My mom didn’t always live in the mountains. I don’t think she was born in the city, but she lived there for a few years when she was a teenager. She met my biological dad there.” His eyes fell. “She got pregnant with me when she was seventeen. Long story short, he left because he was already married and had a few other kids, and my grandparents were pissed. They basically kicked my mom out, especially after she told them she wanted to be a carpenter. I guess they were really old-fashioned. I’ve only spoken to them – my mom’s parents – maybe five times in my life. So, she moved here, somehow managed to buy the land where the shop is, and went to work. She built it all by herself.”

Lennox looked up at him, her eyes soft, and took his hand across the table, comforting and encouraging.

“Mom hasn’t told me much about him – my father – except that he wasn’t really a good person. And that people called him Wolf. I guess he was involved with some not good stuff.” His voice clogged with emotion, and she squeezed the hand she was holding, rubbing soothing circles on his palm.

“This wolf is snarling because I don’t want to be like him in any way, shape, or form. It’s a reminder that he’s not a good person, but that I guess that good things came from him.” His voice was muted, but he added, “if you can call me good.” His eyes peeked up, looking at her. Lennox raised his hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss there.

“You’re more than good,” she whispered, heart breaking a little for the broken man sitting across from her. He’d told her a bit about Demetrius and how the man had treated Sebastian after marrying Robin. It had been all right at first, but after Maru was born, his treatment of his stepson had rapidly declined. Robin hadn’t seemed to notice, or even really care. Lennox had issues with her own parents, but she knew she was loved. She wondered offhand if Sebastian had ever felt that way.

“Anyway,” he said, clearing his throat. His eyes remained locked on hers, and she saw the light shining in them. If she had anything to say about it, he would never feel unloved again. “It fades into the mountains and forest because…” he trailed off. 

“It’s the story of you,” she murmured. Her voice was thick as she looked at him. Couldn’t stop looking at him. They looked at each other for a heated minute before she cleared her throat and swiped at her eyes. “What about the others?”

His eyes didn’t leave hers, full of longing and love and a dozen other emotions she couldn’t name. He chuckled once and looked to his other arm.

“This one was a dare from Sam and Abigail,” he said, smiling as he pointed to a tattoo on his other forearm depicting a cartoon Pepper Rex breathing fire to roast a steak on a spit. “She’s obsessed with these things and doodled it on my arm one night while we were getting high in the community center,” he glanced up at her, a slight red tinge on his face as he stammered, “I mean, before you fixed it up, it was a long time ago, you know?”

Lennox giggled, putting him out of his misery with a wink and a quick squeeze of his forearm.

“Abi said, ‘how much would it take for you to actually get this on your arm?’” his voice rose in a pale imitation of their friend’s voice. His eyes were full of mischief as he said, “I don’t back down from dares, and to be honest, I had a bit of a crush on her at that point and wanted to impress her, so the next day, I rode into the city and had my guy do it.” He laughed and added, “Abi’s face when she saw it was priceless. She and Sam actually both got one later.” His finger stroked over it. “Abi’s is on her hip so her parents don’t see it, and Sam’s is on his bicep.” He shook his head, but affection shone in his eyes. “I’ll never get rid of those weirdos.”

Lennox laughed with him, glad to see his smile. Glad to know that his friends were the kind that would last lifetimes.

He went on, explaining the other various shapes and whorls, stories and inside jokes that crept up his arm, until he got to the last image that covered his left pectoral, just over his heart.

“It’s…” he trailed off.

“It’s a robin,” Lennox breathed. The bird was rendered in striking detail, done in a watercolor style. It sat on a branch amidst fat, luscious fairy roses, seemingly surrounded by a haze of pollen and sunshine. “It’s for your mom.”

“Fairy roses are her favorite flower.” He looked down at the tattoo on his chest. Paused for a moment. Then, “I love her, you know?” He rubbed his face. “Things haven’t always been great, but I do love my mom.”

“This is beautiful,” Lennox murmured, leaning forward to trace her fingers over the delicate lines of the flowers on his chest. “It’s just, it’s incredibly done. How old were you when you got this?”

Sebastian smirked at her. “I was sixteen.”

She gaped. “Sixteen? How? You can’t get a tattoo until you’re at least eighteen!”

He laughed, then replied, “I actually forged her signature on a permission slip and hitched a ride into the city to get it done. I’d done a lot of research on artists and found this guy who specialized in the watercolor style. I don’t think he actually bought the signature on the slip, but he did it anyway. I haven’t gone to anyone but him since. He’s the only artist I’ll work with. I’d hoped that maybe, _maybe_ she wouldn’t be _as_ mad if it was a tattoo for her. But she still grounded me for weeks and didn’t talk to me for two days.” He laughed. “Worth it, though. I love ink. I’d been fantasizing about getting tattoos ever since I was a kid.”

Lennox sat back and surveyed all the artwork on his body, noting the similarity in style between the robin and the forest. Indeed, there were traces of a similar style across his whole body.

“I love them,” she murmured, leaning forward to once again brush her hand over his arms, his chest. Goosebumps sprung up in the wake of her hands, and he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She stood and moved to sit in his lap, pressing gentle kisses to his lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. He reveled in the kisses for a few moments, then leaned back and looked her over and smirked.

“Okay, I told you about my tattoos. It’s your turn.” He ran his hand over her back under her shirt, over the colorful canvas that she had lovingly designed.

She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. She gave him a sultry look, delighting in the haze of desire that instantly clouded his eyes, and whispered one word against his lips.

“Later.”


	2. couples tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wrinkled his face and stuck out his tongue, but slowly pulled the paper away and set it on her lap. “This is what I want,” he said, exhaling the breath he had taken and was holding. “Remember in the summer when I told you that I wanted to get you tattooed on me?” She nodded, still looking at him and ignoring the paper in her hands. “Well, I started thinking.” He scratched the back of his neck with a bashful look on his face, a slight blush rising to touch his cheeks. “I started thinking about couples tattoos, which I know is super cheesy and stupid and not us at all – ”

**_Spring_ **

Millie looked at Sebastian in disbelief.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” his husky voice teased her ears the way his fingers were teasing her thigh. She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think getting stabbed with a tiny needle a million times will be that fun, but thanks anyway,” she said, arching an eyebrow at the man sitting next to her on the couch. A _Queen of Sauce_ episode played quietly in the background, but as usual, Millie and Sebastian were too wrapped up in each other to pay much attention. Her long legs were tossed over his, the sleep shorts she was wearing showing miles of silky skin that he couldn’t help but run his fingers over, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“You don’t even notice it after a while,” he murmured, shifting his attention to her thigh, where he traced the outline of a design that only he could see. “I think a nice bunch of flowers right here,” he said, trailing his fingers along her upper leg, from about three inches above her knee to the top of her thigh, nudging the fabric of her shorts out of the way. 

Millie snorted. “Flowers? You don’t think that’s just a _little_ too,” she tapped her chin and smirked, looking for the right word, “basic?”

“Smartass,” he said drily as he reached around to pinch her bottom. His focus faded as he tilted his head and stuck the tip of his tongue between his lips, the surest way to know that he was thinking – and thinking hard. “Or maybe a vine of ivy that starts at your knee and wraps around your thigh up to your waist.” He looked up at her and smiled. “Ivy symbolizes hardiness and fortitude, you know. Fidelity and a strong emotional attachment. All that good stuff.”

Millie gently smiled back at him, then tweaked his nose.

“Maybe you should get a vine of ivy crawling up your leg, and then have a frog at the bottom,” she said. “You know, to show your fidelity and strong emotional attachment to frogs.” Millie smirked, then yelped as Sebastian laughed and pulled her up to sit fully on his lap, pressing a sound kiss to her lips.

Soon, neither of them laughing – or talking.

\---

**_Summer_ **

Mille gave him a mermaid pendant after a few weeks of dating. It might have seemed fast to some, but time passed differently in the valley, besides that, they’d found a kindred soul in each other, something deeper and more meaningful than either had thought possible.

They’d married in the height of summer, Sebastian playfully complaining about the heat and rays of sun ruining his pale complexion, but she’d seen the single tear that slipped from his eye when she walked down the aisle in a breezy white sun dress. Felt the gentle caresses and tender kisses as they made love on their wedding night. It wasn’t their first time, but it was wholly different, a new kind of completion.

They’d been married for a week when he broached the topic again.

“Maybe you should get my name tattooed over your heart,” he joked. She’d just looked at him and blinked twice.

“Kidding, of course,” he said as he went through the mail. “Although,” he said, looking up at her, testing the waters, “I do want to get you tattooed on me.”

Millie cocked her head, looking at him in question.

“Well, not you exactly, but something representative of you,” he continued, looking back at the envelope in his hands. “Pretty much all of my tattoos mean something. Something really important.”

It was true; he’d told her the story behind all his tattoos months ago when they’d returned to the farm after they’d sat under the umbrella on the pier, watching the rain. They’d made slow, sweet love for the first time, exchanging soft kisses and softer words.

The hyper realistic watercolor robin in a bed of fairy roses on his shoulder blade for his mother.

The small minimalist guitar and amethyst on his right wrist for Sam and Abgail.

A line of 0’s and 1’s on the inside of his bicep that represent the first string of code he wrote.

A small green frog sitting on a lily pad on his ankle, a joke tattoo he got while he was drunk on his twenty-first birthday in Zuzu City with Sam and Abigail but loved all the same.

A stunning mountain scene that wrapped around his knee and onto his shin for the home that he loved as much as he hated.

A dozen others that she intimately knew and worshipped at every chance.

“What would it look like,” she asked quietly, “if you got me tattooed on you?” She looked at him and rejoiced in small curls forming in her belly as she looked at her husband, her lover.

“Well, it wouldn’t be your name or your handprint or something like that,’” he started. “That works for some people, and they love it, and I think that’s really cool, but I would want something different.” He pursed his lips, then admitted, “I don’t know exactly what it would look like just yet. I need to think about it.” Determination spread over his face as he nodded slowly, getting lost in his thoughts. “But whatever it ends up being will only be half as beautiful as you.” A slow grin spread over his face at her blush.

She rolled her eyes and smacked at his shoulder as she sauntered out to feed the chickens.

\---

**_Fall_ **

The summer passed, and Sebastian was quickly learning to tend animals, repair fences, and water crops. He’d learned a lot about building from Robin, but lacked any kind of skill in stewardship until Millie got her hands on him.

“Look, I’m just saying, you’re already the sexiest, most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen. Adding a tattoo or five to this,” he leaned back from cranberries he was planting and gave her a slow, sultry onceover, “impeccable canvas would only make you even more tempting. Your curves would be the ultimate challenge for a good artist.”

Millie stood and wiped her brow with her arm, leaving a smear of dirt on her forehead. The pumpkin seeds fell from her hand when she started laughing.

“Someone’s awfully persistent,” said Millie through her giggles, though a coil of heat tightened in her belly when she saw how Sebastian was still looking at her.

He offered her a small half-smile, but said nothing, taking in the beauty of the woman standing before him in shorts, farm boots, and a flannel, her hair in haphazard braids. She was real. She was good. She was his.

“Why do you want me to get a tattoo so badly?” Millie asked, noting the change in the conversation and covering the ground between them, lifting his hands and placing them on her shoulders so that he held her. He brought up the idea of a tattoo every few days, but she’d never asked why it mattered so much to him.

He blushed a bit and looked down, moving his hands to her waist, where they shook ever so slightly. Then he raised one to the back of his neck and played with his hair, a nervous tick she found ridiculously enchanting.

“I got my first tattoo out of rebellion, I guess.” He blew out a breath uneasily, still sometimes struggling to fully reveal his deepest thoughts to her. Trust and love were journies, she knew, and it would take time for him to fully let go of his fears and anxieties. She didn’t care. She loved him. “But then I realized how much I enjoyed being able to express myself through the artwork.” He shrugged. “I’ve got some dumb tattoos, yeah, but most of them have a lot of meaning to me. They’re big moments in my life or things I want to remember.” He looked at the ground, put his hands in his back pockets, and peeked up at her through the messy mop of hair that hung down. “I was hoping you would feel the same way so that it could be something else we share.”

She stepped forward and leaned up to kiss him, starting sweet and slow until the heat built and she was tempted to pull him behind the wood pile and reinvestigate all of his tattoos. But – pumpkins. Cranberries. Corn.

“I’ll think about it,” she said over her shoulder as she sashayed away to the next plot of land, throwing a bit of extra sway in her hips as she peeked back to see his eyes fixed firmly on her behind. She giggled, but felt a surge of emotion – trust and love and everything in between – that he would share that with her.

She’d made up her mind.

\---

**_Winter_ **

Weeks ago, Millie had promised Sebastian that she would think about getting a tattoo. She’d thought about it, all right. Thought long and hard.

Millie clicked through the online gallery, glancing through the portfolio of pieces the artist had done. The art was exquisitely detailed; the shading and perspective made her forget that she was looking at someone’s body, not a photograph.

“Find anything good?”

Sebastian had poked his head around the corner, giving her a crooked grin when he saw what she was looking at. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling back.

“All of this is beautiful,” she motioned to the laptop screen and looked back at him, beckoning him to join her on the couch.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up and he moved to sit down, lifting her hips and sliding her into his lap. “So, you like the artist I recommended?”

“Yeah,” she said, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and dropped a few kisses on the top of her head. “You were right, the artwork is gorgeous. The style is right up my alley.”

Sebastian smiled again, looking down at her, his eyes wide with cautious joy. “Does this mean…?” He trailed off, looking happier by the second.

“Well, yes and no,” said Millie, closing the laptop and turning more fully to him. 

“I love you, Sebastian. More than I ever thought possible. You complete me in the best ways, and the rest of our lives together will be so, so sweet.” He smiled and took her hands, holding them in her lap. He started to speak, but she took one finger and put it on his lips.

“Let me finish,” she whispered, he snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet as she placed her hand back in his. “You know, Winter 10 is coming up,” Millie said, “And I wanted to give you a meaningful gift, but I couldn’t figure out what it should be.” She looked him in the eye and held his gaze. “I know that you sometimes have doubts about how much I love you. I know that sometimes you feel like I’m a heartbeat away from kicking you out and leaving to go be with someone else, but that’s not going to happen.” A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and he tracked it with intense focus before slowly lifting his hand to gently brush it away. Millie paused.

“Go on,” he murmured.

“I want you to design a tattoo for me,” she said through a watery smile. “Design it and decide where it should go – but my face, neck, and butt are off limits,” she added with a teasing finger in his face. “I’ll do it whenever you’re ready.”

Sebastian’s smile was blinding. Once again, Millie was grateful beyond words that his smiles were more and more frequent since he moved to the farm. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then untangled their limbs, stood, and walked to his desk. Millie tumbled forward a bit, caught off guard, and watched as he rummaged in a drawer for a moment, then pulled out a piece of paper and held it to his chest. He seemed to take a deep breath, then returned to the couch and sat next to her.

Millie cocked her head and looked at him curiously. “Are you going to keep being super mysterious and emo, or are you going to show me what’s in your hand?”

Sebastian wrinkled his face and stuck out his tongue, but slowly pulled the paper away and set it on her lap. “This is what I want,” he said, exhaling the breath he had taken and was holding. “Remember in the summer when I told you that I wanted to get you tattooed on me?” She nodded, still looking at him and ignoring the paper in her hands. “Well, I started thinking.” He scratched the back of his neck with a bashful look on his face, a slight blush rising to touch his cheeks. “I started thinking about couples tattoos, which I know is super cheesy and stupid and not us at all – ”

She interrupted him with a gentle finger on his lips, coming to stand next to him. “I love it,” she said,

“You’re it for me, babe.” He took her hand and lifted it to his lips then clutched it to his heart. “There’s no one else I could possibly ever want, and I want you to be with me always, written on my skin.” He chuckled once. “I know that’s probably really dramatic, but it’s how I feel.”

Millie shook her head at him, then looked to the paper she clutched to her chest. On it lay two drawings scratched in pen against the yellow lines of the legal pad, yet sketched in heartbreaking detail.

On the first, an outline of a city, somehow bright and sparkling despite the mediocre canvas, sat in the distance. It was framed by a copse of tall pine trees and dark mountains. A ledge protruded from the bottom right of the image, and on it sat two embracing figures and a motorcycle.

The second outlined a female figure looking toward a man standing in front of a body of water – mountain lake – his arm raised to bring a cigarette to his mouth. The sun was setting in the background, casting long shadows on the ground around them.

Millie looked up, stunned. “You drew these?”

He nodded and swallowed audibly. “Two turning points in our relationship,” he murmured against her hair. “One when we first met, and one when we admitted that we loved each other. I thought,” he trailed off. “I thought we could each get one of these over our hearts.” His dark eyes captured hers, and she thought her heart would beat out of her chest.

Sebastian – her love, her husband. The boy who felt so deeply, whose trust in others had been broken at such a young age. Who longed for a home and person to call his own. Who loved her more, made her feel more, than anyone else she’d ever known. Her tender man who covered his feelings with a shield of attitude and sarcasm to protect the yearning, aching heart beneath.

She rose onto her toes to press a kiss to his lips. She whispered against them one word. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest headcanon is that Sebastian has a tattoo of a robin somewhere on his body, because he is a smol bean who loves his mom, despite the front he puts up.


End file.
